Guilty Fantasies
by Somewhat Enlightened
Summary: CONTINUING FROM AMYWISHES 'Guilty Fantasies'. Bella keeps on having these fantasies that get her turned on. Guess who the fantasies are about? Mike Newton. They continue until Bella can't take the fake ones - what will she do when she wants to feel, experience the real thing - when she wants her fantasies to become true? Will Mike return her feelings? M for lemons. Bella/Mike.
1. Chapter 1

**Guilty Fantasies **

* * *

**"**Oh, you have been a naughty girl, haven't you, Isabella Swan." Purred a male voice from behind me, "Turn around and look at me in the eyes missy, I want to teach you a lesson."

Instantly, did I recognize the voice - but what he was saying and who it was didn't mix up together. Slowly, I turned. There he was, Mike Newton, as I suspected, but he was completely naked except for a simple red tie around his neck.

I gasped, "Oh my God, Mike! Put some clothes on! Why are you here?" I screeched at him, frantically trying to find a towel or piece of clothing that would cover up the places I really did not want to see of Mike Newton's. And another thing... why was Mike in my room? I made sure that I double locked all the doors, since Charlie was going to work until the early hours and the darkness winter brought scared me.

"Isabella Swan, will you start acting your age? No wonder many teachers have complained about your bad behavior to me. I have had enough and it's time to teach you a lesson you will never forget." Mike said in a stern voice while getting nearer to me me - soon, I felt his warm breath on my face .

I stood there, not knowing what to do. That's when Mike raised his arms, and I swear to God I thought he was going to slap me, but instead, he pushed me, simply pushed me, but where I was pushed was what worried me, I was pushed to my bed and fell on it. In a smiple movement, Mike climbed on top of me, and started un-buttoning my pyjama top. I could feel his hardness press into my left thigh - why hadn't I moved yet? What sain person wouldn't by now?

Truth is, I was paralyzed, I didn't know what to do - I simply layed there, but at the same time, I could feel my inner hornyness seeping onto the surface.

Once Mike had un-buttoned my top, his fingers moved towards my hard nipples - who, without my permission, had hardened. He started to trace spirals round and round, making them more stiffer and and guiltier with pleasure.

His lips advanced mine, and he began to kiss me deeply, so passionately - nothing like I have ever experienced before. To my own immense surprised, I found myself kissing him back, our lips moved in sync, it began to get heated. He traced my bottom lip just as I was about to do the same, and our tongues met - they entwined and battled on another, dancing and hitting eachother's mouths.

His hands, on the other hand, massaged my breast - it felt so good. He was the first to break away from our kiss, and started to move his lips downwards my neck, lightly nibbling, then slowly moving further down, still kissing and nibbling every inch of skin his lips could touch. He _finally _ reached my hard nipples, which his hands were still busy, or more like taunting with. He bit my nipple - I was never that into biting, but the way he did it - so hard and passionately, it made me react wih a loud moan escaping my mouth.

He carried on down my body, till he reached the elastic of my pyjama bottoms. As his fingers played with the top of them, pulling them down a little bit at a time - his lustful blue eyes looked up at me, meeting my own lustfully brown ones. "Isabella, I think you are an innocent party, and I think my fellow teachers may have just over reacted, do you have anything to say, missy?" He purred, tracing his hands softly on my naked stomach, making me shiver in pure delight.

As I looked at him, I think I vaguely knew what he wanted me to say - and oh God, did I want to say it... "No Mister, I have been a very bad girl - I _know _I deserve all the punishment you can give me, Mister." I purred. Our eyes locked with one another once again - his eyes burning with desire, or were they just reflecting mine...

His hands grabbed onto the top of my pyjama trousers, and pulled them down - he was too darned slow, so I kicked them off when they reached my ankles, to fasten up the process. His face was soon between my legs, all I could see was his dark blonde hair.

I could feel his breath on my vigana - why hasn't he done anything! Soon, his tongue started on my hard clit, by flicking it back and forth, receiving a moan from me. I widened my legs, welcoming him even more. His then took my clit in between his lips - he began to suck on it, making me moan again, making my body lower itself towards him - to the point were the top part of my pussy bumped his forehead.

Oh God, it felt marvelous.

Then, he slipped a finger on my opening - still sucking on my clit to my immense satisfaction - he better not leave it! Another moan emitted from my lips, though it sounded more like I was happy, which I was, "Bad Isabella. Is this all a joke to you?"

I smile lustfully at him - though he couldn't see it, "Y-yes." I gasp.

He laughed in response, the laugh sent good vibrations where his lips where. With his finger, he started pushing up and down, managing to hit all the right spots... I pushed myself lower, thursting his finger deeper into my pussy.

"Oh God..." I moaned, closing my eyes in delight. I had to stretch my arms and hold on to the head boared - or else, I would have fallen since I was on the very edge of the bed. I was so turned on, not even Edward has this kind of effect on me.

"Praying I see," Grunted Mike. I only let an almighty moan in response.

He must've taken this as his cue, since I felt him slip something else into me - he lifted his body above me again so I could feel his hardness rub against me - I resisted the urge to stroke it, no, his time will come. Me first, then him.

His manhood soon entered me.

I did not think Mike Newton would be greatly endowed, but oh God, there was hardly any room left in my pussy anymore. He pumped up and down - quite slow at first, but I could soon feel his speed building up. No sooner that later, he was thursting so deep into me, hitting places that every time he did - I would let out a loud moan.

My body began to start tensing, "Punish me... harder... Mister... I deserve... the hardest of... punishments Mister... I can take all... you've got..." I managed to say in between my moans.

He grabbed onto the head board, and thurst into me much further than before, I instantly felt my pussy tighten around his hardened dick. Without my permission, or maybe with my permission, I unconsciously arched my back and felt myself release all the lust I had over him - but some still stayed to immense joy. He soon followed after me, and I could feel him erupt inside of me, and God, did it feel good.

His body then rested on top of mine, or bodies hot and sweaty - our breathings heavy. We looked at each other's eyes once more, before we closed them in unison.

* * *

"Bella, love, wake up - you're having a bad dream." Edward's cold hands shook me lightly awake. "Good morning, my love. You were thrashing around and making noises in your sleep - it was quite distressing to watch and do nothing... are you okay?"

I slowly sat up, dazed, just staring into Edward's golden eyes, not into ocean blue eyes. I silently sighed - what was that whole thing, was it really just a dream? But if felt so real... and so good, so... God, there aren't any words to describe it!

"Hello, Bella, answer me. Is everything alright, are you okay?" Edward sounded truly worried, concerned radiating off his voice.

"Yes, sorry. I just... had a bad dream," No, it was definitely _not _a bad dream, "like you said... I'm still really tired though, I'm going to try and go back to sleep... thanks for waking me up," I sighed deeply, "I love you." The words somehow sounded bitter in my mouth.

I laid back down, back onto Edward's cold arms, and shut my eyes tightly - thinking about the wonderful dream I just had, and at the same time, I hoped I wouldn't have another... well, while Edward was here. No, scratch that - I don't care if Edward is here or not... I just want another dream with like the one I just had.

I hope it's soon, very soon.

* * *

**A/N: I do not own this fic, only half of it now since the original author of '_Guilty Fantasies_' has NOT UPDATED! So I took it in me to update and continue this - I loved it when I first read it :P I added my own things to the story and corrected it... changing things and all.**

**Okay, so... I think Bella should have teenage fantasies, not relating Edward - somehow in the back of her mind, she likes Mike? I don't know, but I liked the idea of Bella fantasizing about Mike - so yeah.**

**This fanfic won't just revolve on her naughty fantasies, but at her normal day, but mostly she'll be thinking about her fantasies - I don't know. Would you guys like that? Seeing how she's uncomfortable around Mike, yet secretly turned on ;D**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I'm already working on the next chapter (;**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guilty Fantasies**

* * *

When I went to school later that day... I was exceptionally uncomfortable, to say the least. Edward noticed this, but didn't question me, staying by my side and observing me. Somehow - his worried golden eyes turned to lustful sea blue eyes, making me twitch a couple of times - and looking away from him.

I wasn't going to tell Edward or anyone for that matter, about my... fantasy - as much as I hated calling it that, yes, it was indeed a fantasy... about Mike and I. That's why I was nervous when Lunch came around the corner - I was going to have to face Mister, I mean, Mike!

Yeah, the fantasy kept on repeating itself on my head while I slept, and every time I tried taking it further - it restarted, something I didn't mind at all.

Grabbing just a bottle of water to calm down my flipping stomach, Edward and I made our way to our table, were undoubtfully Mike was at. Oh God... I don't think I can face him just yet, it'll just make me embarrassed.

I sat down, far away from Mike as possible, bowing my head down, and sighing quietly. I knew I was worrying Edward, but I was fine, he didn't have to worry about anything...

"Bella, are you okay?" As if the devil wanted to punish me even more, Mike began to speak - to me.

His voice was not like in my dream/fantasy, it was truly worried, concerned for me. "Y-y-yeah." I managed to say, covering my face with my hair, closing my eyes - just wishing for this to end. This was pure torture, why has God made me... I can't even think about it - because I liked it, craved, desired the fantasy.

It was just so... amazing, even if it wasn't real.

"Are you sure, love?" Edward asked. I nodded in response, staying in my position the rest of that period, and quickly standing up - I fell in the result, but Edward caught me - and heading to my next class when the bell rang. Mike was in it, which made me stop - this was one of the classes Edward and I didn't have together.

No, maybe I can ditch? Yeah - I don't think I can face Mike without Edward next to me, but what about the rest of the year? Oh no...

Sighing, I turned to Edward, "Edward, I can't go to class... I'm not okay. Can we go to your car until I calm down - hopefully I'll be okay by the next period after this one." I stated, feeling uncomfortable.

He wrapped me up in his cold arms, "Yes."

Later that day, we arrived home. I unlocked the front door, and stepped inside, immediately feeling warm. I sighed contentedly, opening the door wider for Edward to come in, but he only sighed. At this, I worried.

He sighed, his beautiful face guilty. What had he to be guilty about? I should, not him... "No Bella. You see, me and my family have to go away for two months... I'd like to bring you, but... it's, we're going to Africa to hunt. It's family hunting time. Please... don't worry, I'll come back as soon as it's over." He stated, taking my hands into his cold ones.

I bit my lips and let out a small smile, "It's okay, you need to spend time together. No worries, I'll be here, waiting for you. Go, now. The sooner you go, the sooner you'd come."

His face was relieved as he cupped my cheek and kissed me, not passionately... I didn't feel anything. "Good bye, Bella, my love."

"Bye, Edward." Then, he neared his Volvo, got in in, and left me.

I wasn't at all sad, I knew he was coming back - there was no doubt that I was going to miss him dearly. My eyes began to droop - I hadn't slept much last night, I guess it was taking a toll on me. Besides, they didn't leave any homework, and Charlie was working longer shifts at work - I was free.

I went up the stairs and laid down on bed fully dressed, closing my eyes.

* * *

"Bella," His seductive voice called out to me from the living room of my house.

I was in my room, this time, in... more normal clothes. I went down stairs, too eagerly, and entered the living room - spotting him in a kitchen sit, a smirk on his face I found sexy, and then there was this twinkle in his eyes. Immediately I knew what he wanted, and I knew I wanted to give it to him, too.

His sea blue eyes beckoned me, telling me to come to him silently, and I obeyed so. His olive skin was smooth, his eyes desiring like the last time. I made it over to him as quickly as I could, standing in front of him with a smile.

His eyes roamed my body, taking in my short jean skirt, and a tight, low-cut light green shirt that led to the imagination. I stood there, smiling wider and bent down slowly, running my hands over his chest. God, I couldn't take it anymore.

Quickly, I swung my legs to the side, tucking them on either sides of him, into a straddle - I'm glad that he was in an armless chair. I began to un-button his shirt with one hand, and rubbed my pussy in circles over his covered, yet erected, dick - making sure he groaned. Now it was _his_ turn.

I removed his shirt, and placed my hands on the back of his neck, making sure my lips were out of his reach. I looked into his eyes, whom were blazing, and soon, our lips crushed - he's impatient, isn't he now?

Our mouths moved in sync again - I hadn't noticed last time, but they moved perfectly together. His hands fell to either side of my hips, pushing me harder into his dick. His cock hardened if even more, and my pleasure grew as it continued to rub against me in all the right places. I quickened my pace.

Mike forced my mouth open with his delicious tongue, and once again, we battled inside our mouths.

He began to get impatient since he yanked my shirt off.

He raised a delighted eyebrow, eyes roaming my breast. Oh... suck my nipple Mike! Oh, man... I pushed my breast to his face, pushing his head towards them too. "No bra, good girl."

"No, Mike, I was extra naughty. Now bite me." I growled. He did as he was told, nibbling on my left one. I felt my right one harden, so I got one of his hands and raised it towards my tit, running it over my nipple. "Look at me. I am thinking of you instead of Edward." I purred into his ear.

He bit and licked my nipple harder now, "Mmm, good missy. Naughty, naughty girl." He moved both of his hands to my breasts and began to expertly squeeze them. He was eyeing them, and under his breath, he whispered lustfully, "So big."

I smiled down at him and responded to his comment by slipping one of my hands into his pants, stroking his cock. Mike pinched my nipples and I let out a moan in reaction. "You are a bad, bad girl, Isabella."

I just nodded my head in response, unable to speak due to the pleasure coming from both grinding Mike and his hands that were playing with my breasts. "Show me, then," Mike said. "Show me how naughty you are."

With that I climbed off of his lap and kneeled down before him. Not leaving Mike's eyes, I undid his jeans and pulled them off, along with his boxers. I licked my lips in anticipation of his cock that sprang up before me. There was a slight wet spot on the top of it, where a bead of pre-cum lay. Ever so lightly, I licked it off, letting my tongue barely sweep across his head. In response Mike groaned.

I gave in and took his shaft in my hand and pumped it up and down quickly. Soon Mike was panting heavily. I stopped and removed my hands from him completely and lowered my mouth over his cock. Mike's hands came roughly to the back of my head and pushed me down farther until his head was grazing the back of my throat. I choked and gagged, but Mike's hands remained on my head, holding me in place. I could hear him groaning louder and louder. Suddenly he pulled me away from him, keeping my lips a few inches away from his dick. Then, as he held my head in place, he brought his shaft forward into my mouth.

"Look at me, Isabella." I did as he said and met my eyes to his. Mike's face was scrunched in pleasure as he fucked my mouth. His breath was coming faster and so were his yells. Just before he was going to cum, he stopped.

"Take off that slutty skirt of yours. Now." I eagerly stood in front of him and took off my skirt. "Come back over here, Isabella."

I did as he said and resumed to my straddle over Mike's cock. My pussy throbbed in agony from the need of him inside me. "Mike," I whimpered.

He positioned his cock at my entrance and forcefully entered me. Without giving me any time to adjust to his size, he began to pound into me. The pleasure that shot up me was instantaneous. The pit of my stomach grew warmer as I took control. I circled my pussy around his cock, creating new angles that sent waves of pleasure through my body. I raised my hands to his shoulders and looked into his eyes and I began to bounce on top of him.

We were both moaning out each other's names as our pleasures increased. I could feel the pressure building. I saw Mike's eyes move from my own to my breasts, somehow I knew that he loved the way the jiggled when I fucked him. I arched my back, causing my chest to be closer to his face as they moved up and down with my body.

"You whore, Bella," he said to me as my face scrunched from the feeling he was giving me. I could feel my release coming closer.

"Mike, Mike I'm gonna cum," I yelled out to him, my pitch becoming higher and higher the closer I got.

"Cum for me, Isabella. Cum for Mister." With one last hard hit, I came around Mike's cock.

"Fuck, Mike!" I screamed out - ignoring that I just cussed, I don't care! I was having the time of my life here.

Mike continued to pound into me. I could feel him begin to tense beneath me. His hands found their way back to my hips and pushed me harder onto his cock. Wanting him to get a release, I continued to ride him as my lips found his ear.

"Do you like the way I feel around you? Do you like the way my breasts move when I pound on your cock," I said huskily. "Let's go, Mike. I want you to cum for me." I moved my hand to stroke his cheek. "And open your eyes. I want you looking at me when it happens."

His hands tightened around my hips. "Fuck, Isabella. You fucking slut."

I pushed down once more and then he yelled loudly. I felt his dick explode cum inside of me.

Mike looked into my eyes. "Edward has no idea what his girlfriend is doing to me, doesn't he?"

"No," I said with a smirk on my face.

* * *

I woke up gasping for breath, my pussy felt wet. I groaned and slammed my head back into the pillow, closing my eyes tightly. "God..." I groaned, feeling my pussy tingle just thinking about Mike and his dick.

When my mind wandered back to Edward, it stopped, and I soon frowned. Would he approve of this? Probably not, but who cares? It's my mind.

"Mike," I groan, standing up - I was hungry and I needed to use the rest room, "I'm _your _whore."

My pussy tingled again.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, the story might be short, I don't plan on making it long... so... yeah. Liking it so far? (:',**

**REVIEW PLEASE! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Guilty Fantasies**

* * *

Charlie wasn't here, he was work, again. I don't know when he'll stop working longer shifts, but I hope they don't stop.

I wasn't sleepy, and... I _wanted _Mike so badly, it made my pussy hurt so fucking bad. Yes, I have started cursing - I have found out in my dreams the Mike likes it when I talk dirty. "Oh fuck!" I was also naked.

Currently, I was laying on my bed, thursting my fingers as far as into myself as I could, "Oh fuck." I moaned, throwing my head back in pleasure. I need Mike right here, down my pussy, thursting _his _wonderful fingers into my pussy, tasting my juices.

I screamed as his a certain spot, "Fuck!"

"Having a good time, you little whore?" I heard all too familiar voice from the door.

I shot my head up eagerly, was he really here? My eyes met Mike's blue one, and then I looked down, roaming his naked body hungrily - when my eyes landed on his dick, I saw that he was pinching the top of his dick. Oh fuck, fuck, _fuck_.

"Fuck." I groan, eyes on his big dick.

He walked over to me and climbed onto bed with me. I stared at him hungrily, waiting for him to do something. I was wondering what he was going to do next since he hadn't done anything. Then, to my delight - he shoved two of his wonderful fingers into me, "Do you like that?" He whispered in my ear - lust evident in his voice.

"Mm... yes." I said, placing my hands on top of his broad shoulders. He leaned down and placed a bite on my shoulder.

"How about that." His voice was muffled.

I couldn't take it anymore, I needed him inside me, _now_. "Dick. NOW." I demanded huskily.

He smirked at me, "Get on all fours, and I will fuck you like the little slut that you are." I did as I was told, settling myself into my bed, and getting onto all fours, waiting for him to enter me. He slapped my ass - me groaning.

"You like that, don't you? You're such a slut... so much tighter than any other girl I've ever been with..." He muttered. He's been with other girls? I had another feeling floating in me, aside from lust, desire and all that... jealousy. Was I really jealous? "Little slut. You like it when I pound you into the bed, don't you?"

I merely whimpered, causing him to slap my ass again. "Answer me you little whore. Answer daddy." He said gruffly. Somehow, I loved it when he acted like this - all dominant and whatnot.

"Yes daddy." I responded

"I know that you can do better than that. Tell daddy how much you love it he when he pounds you into the bed." I let out a light moan as he walked, "Tell me." He said, pulling my hair.

"I love with when you pound my tight little pussy with your big dick. I can't believe that I've waited this long. I've always thought about what it would be like to have you pound into me." I said, looking at him.

"Well now you know you little whore. Everyone thinks that you're such a good girl, but they don't know." He said, finally releasing into me. "You did good slut. I might let you join in with another girl and I next time that I decide to pound someone into oblivion." He said, getting out of my bed and leaving the room.

But before he left, my jealousy spoke, "No, you're _mine, _and mine _only_. You only fuck _me._"

His head appeared on my door, a small smile on his face. When I saw his blue eyes, they weren't lustfull, full of desire or anything like that at all - no, they were somehow happy, yet possessive. They made my heart bubble. "And you're mine's."

He left then. I wasn't satisfied, it all went too fast for my own taste. I groaned and leaned to my side, closing my eyes.

* * *

When I woke up, I was disappointed. This dream was a bit too quick, but nonetheless, it was something, right? I got out of bed and stretched, feeling something dripping down my leg.

Confused, I went towards the restroom, switching on the lights, and pulling down my pants.

I saw my juice running down my pussy, and I moaned. Mike should be here, licking it... oh fuck.

I stuck two fingers into my pussy, thursting them into my pussy, much like in my dream. I played with my clit, pinching it... that's until I heard a car pull in.

"Charlie's home." I muttered, quickly taking my fingers out and pulling my pants up.

Not much fun alone - that's something I figured out.

Maybe I should just cook Charlie something, and then go to sleep? Yeah.

Fuck, I better hurry, I'm horny, for Mike.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, it's short :P**

**Thanks for the people who have reviewed ^-^**

**REVIEW GUYS, I'M PRETTY BUMMED OUT THAT I FEW REVIEWS!**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Guilty Fantasies**

* * *

"Mike!" I yelled desperately, turning around, searching for a tall, lean figure. "MIKE!" He wasn't here, I realized, sadly. He hasn't been here in my dreams for the past four days. Four days.

"He's not here, love." A beautiful, velvety voice said from right behind. I jumped back, and my back collided into the cold, hard chest of Edward Cullen, my boyfriend.

He turned me around, his cold hands grasping my shoulders. I shuddered. When I saw his face, it wasn't what I was expecting; it was furious, yet so saddened it made both my heart break. "Bella," he said, his voice showing the pain I'd caused him.

I felt my eyes widen, "N-no, Edward, it isn't what it seems, Edward!" I tried to deny, desperately wanting him to understand, and not glare at me with such furiousity, it made me wince at the amount of anger that poured out of those suddenly pitch black, onyx eyes. "Please," I begged.

He glared at me, with disgust. "Bella, it's over."

The words were like a knife cutting through my heart. I gasped for breath, "N-no, p-please. Edwa-Edward, p-please!" But my words didn't affect him at all. He stared at me, with a disgusted face, and turned away from me. I blinked, and that was all it took for him to disappear.

"NO! EDWARD!" I cried, running off into a random direction, wanting to see him.

"Leave him alone, Bella." Carlisle appeared behind me, staring at me with cold golden eyes. "He deserves better than you," he said, without a trace of doubt.

All the Cullens popped out of nowhere, glaring at me with disgusted, ashamed faces. Rosalie, though, seemed smug about something. "I told you we shouldn't of let her into our lives. We should've killed her a long time ago."

I stood there, surrounded by all seven of the beautiful vampires, with tears leaking out of my eyes. Alice said nothing, looking at me with anger. "No," I whispered, looking at each of the Cullens, "please, Edward, it was a mistake!"

"Should of thought about that a long time ago," he sneered. "Now I'm about to do something I should of done a long time ago, too."

"What?" I was afraid of the answer.

"Kill you." Was his simple, horrifying answer.

I closed my eyes, waiting for death, "I love you, Edward."

He didn't say the words back.

"Leave her alone!" yelled another furious voice. It wasn't melodic, it was a human's - strong, firm, smooth voice. It was panicked. My eyes flew open.

Mike was standing protectively in front of me, glaring at all the amused, yet not impressed vampires. He had his back to me, but my chest was pressed against his back, and his hands had a strong gold on my waist - steadying me. I was about to faint, I knew, and he was their, steadying me.

Edward raised an eyebrow, sighing, seeming irritated. "Children these days. But, another meal for today is excellent. And it's even more excellent that it's you, Mike Newton." he sneered darkly.

It all happened less than a second. Edward was in front of Mike, one of his hands was on Mike's blonde hair, and the other on his shoulder. Edward glanced at me, his eyes clearly excited, "Say goodbye to him, Bella." he said in a soft voice.

I could only watch in horror, as Mike's head was ripped off his body.

I screamed.

This was a hundred times worse than my heart being sliced.

I was as if my heart was being ripped off my chest the exact same second Mike's head was ripped off his body.

**;P :D ;)**

"Bella! What the heck is wrong with you?" I distinctively heard Charlie's panicked and worried voice. My breathing was heavy, raspy. I could feel sweat beat down my forehead, into my open eyes - stinging them.

I was unresponsive, my mind was racing.

_Edward killed Mike._

"Bella!" Charlie was shaking my shoulders, one of his hands delicately grabbed my face, and turned it to his direction, "Look at me!"

I did, staring at Charlie. "Dad. . . ?" I asked weakly, staring into his brown eyes.

"Bella," he breathed a silently, "why on Earth were you screaming?" he asked, suspiciously.

My throat felt heavy. "N-nightmare," I croaked out, looking away from his eyes, looking back at him when he next spoke.

His eyes softened,"Oh."

I nodded, unresponsive again. "Dad," I said after a uncomfortable pause, "I'm going back to sleep, okay?" As I was saying this, I pulled the covers over my body, and turned. My back was now to him, and he couldn't see the silent tears leaking out of my eyes.

"Goodnight, Bells." he murmured, closing the door loud enough for me to know that he'd left.

I couldn't sleep for the rest of the night, my mind was too focused on my nightmare. Even if I knew Edward wasn't like that; murderous, hateful. . . the look in his pitch black, onyx eyes were the exact same way when I first sat next to him in Biology a few months ago. They made me flinch, want to run away. And, as Edward advanced me, Mike appeared, and took the hit. He'd risked himself for me. Would he do it in real life, though?

Mike. He'd appeared.

A silent, shaky breath escaped me. He'd appeared. Not in my dirty dreams, but. . . but he'd appeared to _save _me. He seemed to genuinely care about me - not just want to have sex with me, and there. No. He was there. For me. Protecting me. From a lost cause. I inhaled sharply when the image of Mike's headless body fell to the floor, and Edward simply stared at it with a dark smirk on his face.

"No, that isn't Edward. That isn't my Edward," I told myself countless of times.

When it was time to get up for school, I got up despite my body's protest. My eyes kept on drooping - my eyelids felt heavy. I sighed silently, and did my "human things" - like Edward said.

At school, everyone questioned me if I was alright. I tried to smile, but it came out more like a sort of grimace. Everyone let it drop, but kept shooting me glances, as if any second now, I would suddenly faint. Even the teachers asked me if I was okay, and kept a watchful eye on me. One even asked me if I wanted to go to the Nurse's - which I quickly stuttered no.

Lunch came quickly, and I was waiting for it. The main reason wasn't because I was hungry - even if I were hungry, I wouldn't eat, my stomach felt full for some reason, and if I ate, I knew it wouldn't sit well with my stomach. The main reason I grasped the prospect of lunch was because I was finally going to see Mike - I wanted to see _my Mike._

I wasn't at all disappointed. In fact, he bounded over to me the second I appeared in the Cafeteria - which made me feel slightly better. He was perfectly fine, his head was still intact with his body.

"Bella," my name sounded wonderful coming off his tongue, worried or not, "are you alright? Jessica told me you didn't look alright. . ."

The mention of my bushy-haired friend brought an unexpected fire in my veins. I was upset that he'd mention her. And I haven't felt this kind of upset. Albeit, I was grateful for a chance of distraction from my nightmare. I looked at Mike, looking for any signs - did he like Jessica?

"Yeah, I'm perfect." I whispered, forcing myself to not hold his hand in mine.

"Good grief," he smiled. I forgot when, but I once told him I liked it when Charlie Brown said "good grief". I was shocked that he still remembered. It seemed ages ago when I told him.

Despite myself, I smiled. "Good grief for sure."

I was aware of Jessica's hawk-like stares when Mike and I sat on our table - and to my immense satisfaction - he sat right next to me. Another plus was the fact that he wasn't asking me if I was okay or not, and also that he kept his avid attention on _me._ He was trying to make me feel better. What he didn't know was that just the sight of him made me feel a lot more better.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, yeah, I know there wasn't any kinkiness in this chapter, but I did tell you that Bella might not always dream about kinky! The next chapter might not have kinkiness either - it will in the end of the next chapter, but Bella will be dreaming about it, as per-usual.**

**Okay, so the reason Bella had a nightmare was because she fears the worse; Eddie boy finding out about her Mike fantasies, and spazz out. She fears he'd kill Mike, which she cannot allow, because, well, she sort of has feelings for Mike now. ALSO! I wanted people to know that Mike isn't how SMeyer shows him out to be. It really irritated me the way all the pack, Cullens, and sort of Angela and Ben were the only ones potrayed good. Mike and Jessica, Tyler. . . ect, had to be jealous or something for Edward and Bella. My Mike isn't full of himself and whatnot!**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! :D THEY MADE ME SOO HAPPY! **

**Someone asked me they wanted them to have sex for real now, and well, they can't; ****I need Mike and Bella to socialize before they go kinky ;) Please understand, this is highly important. Because, well, they can't just randomly have sex. They need to get to know each other a bit more before they go kinky! Both Bella and Mike need to get in some sort of friendly-ish relationship and then they'll go into romantic-ish relationship, and then lover-ish relationship. . .? Does that make any sense? T****hink about it; would you just randomly jump into bed with a guy - even if you've been fantasizing about it? No. You wouldn't. Any rational person wouldn't. Bella is rational. . . even if she runs with vampires :P**

**. . . Bella just needs to chill out, and wait, before she looses her virginity.**

**OH AND DO YOU WANT A MIKE POINT OF VIEW? I could do a chapter, if you'd like! Just tell me in a review, and I'm off to writing his. . . shall I say, fantasies, too ;) ONE LAST THING; I'M BEING TO write another Mike/Bella story, just so you know! I'm not sure is it's going to be rated M, nope, it isn't, sorry ): I want my cousin to be able to read it; she's thirteen, too young O:**

**Sorry for the long Author's Note ;( **

**And sorry for updating this late, I've been plentiful busy D:**

**So please. . . (because they make me happy). . .**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Guilty Fantasies**

* * *

**Mike's Point Of View**

She was sprawled on my bed, staring up at me with those innocent brown eyes of hers. I could only stand there, breathless, and let my eyes wander over her exposed, naked body. Bella smiled, as if enjoying the way my eyes traveled all over her, and how I stood there, open mouthed.

"Mike," she purred in that clear, soft voice of her's. I was quiet, not fully trusting my voice at the moment. She grinned now, and stood up.

My eyes were instantly glued to her full, round breasts. I could feel my member wake up, and suddenly, I was standing right in front of her, her breast on my hands. I licked my lips, seeing her hardened nipples. It took me less than a second to duck down, and take one of hers nipples into my mouth, and begin to suck on it. My other hand pinched the other hardened nipple.

Her moans were loud, and I was thouroughly happy. She liked what I was doing, "Mike!" she moaned loudly, gripping my shoulders tightly.

I reluctantly pulled away from her, my lips attaching themselves to her lips instead. I kissed her hard, starving for her. I pushed her down the bed, with me on top, still kissing her. My dick was pressing against her thigh, and I felt her gasp silently.

I froze for a fraction of a second, before kissing her stilled lips. She responded back instantly. I could feel the warmth radiating from her pussy with my erected penis, and I was already longing for myself to be wrapped around her, thursting into her. Weakly at first, to get her used to it, before harder and harder! Oh god, I can't wait any longer.

Pulling away from Bella, I take off my pants, leaving my shirt on. Bella watches me with those brown eyes of her as I did so, and opens her legs wide, as if allowing me to do anything I pleased with her. I licked my lips again.

"Bella," my voice was husky, thick with wanting, "are you sure?" I knew, distinctively, that this was a dream - a pleasant, wonderful dream - yet I couldn't help, but ask her. After all, it would feel wrong to just do it without knowing if she really wanted it - dream or no dream.

She stared at me like I was an idiot, "Of course!" she breathed.

A part of me felt wrong doing this, too, since I had just broken up with Jessica the day before. Now look at me, dreaming about one of my friends - inappropriately - and I was actually enjoying it. Who wouldn't, though?

I frowned, while my dick yelled for me to get it over with.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked, frowning too, now.

"Jessica," I admitted, looking at Bella. I caught a glimpse of anger in her eyes, or was it jealousy?

"_Jessica_?" she asked me, clenching her jaws. "Why are you thinking about her? Do you like her?" her tone was laced with utter jealousy, and I found myself enjoying this, too.

I smiled, "No, Bella, I just think it's wrong."

"Wrong?" she was getting agitated. Wow, my mind wants to make this seem real. Clever, clever.

"Yeah, I broke up with her yesterday, and here I am, dreaming about," I pointed at my half-naked self, and her naked self, "_us_. It's wrong."

She frowned, but her eyes seemed to roam over my face, "You're sweet." she whispered, "You are. . ." she was at loss of words, staring at me with a tender expression.

"Uh," I mumbled, my eyes drifting down to her shavened pussy. My dick was screaming now, aching for her.

"Come," she whispered, smiling at me, "I want you, and you want me. What's wrong with that? Nothing. Plus, like you said; it's a dream. Jessica won't find out, will she?"

"No," I agreed.

"Okay then," she smiled back, "come. Now."

There wasn't any need to be told twice. In no time, was I above her, with my dick positioned at her entrance. I felt her tense, her brown eyes expecting, and her teeth biting onto her bottom lip. She was clutching my shoulders, hard, and I smiled, "You ready?" I felt foolish for asking. _This was just a dream_!

She nodded. "Yes," Bella said strongly.

I entered.

** ;P :D ;)**

"MIKE!" A voice screeched, "GET UP! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE TO SCHOOL!"

I groaned loudly. Why? Why did I have to wake up when I was possibly having one of the best dreams in my life? Why is life so cruel?!

"MICHAEL BRYAN NEWTON! WAKE UP!" my mom screeched, banging on my door.

"Okay, okay, I'm up!" I bellowed, angry.

She left me to get ready for school. Why couldn't I have had _five _more minutes until I woke up!

"Damn you mom."

* * *

**A/N: I'm so mean, Mikey's dream got cut-short. Damn his mom! D; LOL, so yeah, sorry for the intrusion, not my fault. It's his mom, and the school, too, sort of. :P Mike's point of view was requested, so here it is! I hope you liked it, kinda? Lol, I'm actually smirking for no reason. I'm pleased with myself! I'm so evil. Bleh. Oh, and I know not a lot of action was done, Mikey was thinking way too much. . . urgh. I will do another POV of his, m'kay? He'll be less thinking, and more doing ;)**

**ALSO, CHECK OUT MY **_**NEW MIKE/BELLA **_**STORY! It's called; The Boy With the Clear Blue Eyes. It'll make me happy if you checked it out and reviewed! And no, it won't be Rated M, it will be Rated T! . . . Ah, I love Mike xD TEAM MIKE! MWAHAHAHA. . . I'm an idiot -,-**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! THEY EACH MADE ME HAPPY! AND HAPPY NEW YEARS!**

**So. . .**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Guilty Fantasies**

* * *

My insides lurched with longing at the sight of Mike's sweaty state. We had just finished playing volley-ball, and everyone was sweaty, but they didn't make me want to jump them like Mike did. His olive face was flushed pink, his golden hair was messy, all over the place, unable to be tamed, and his face was sweaty. His light blue eyes turned to look at me, and a smile appeared on his full lips.

I blushed. He'd caught me staring at him.

I mentally punished myself - I wanted Edward. He was my one and only.

Then why was it then, that every time I saw Mike, my heart went wild. Why was it then that I enjoyed it when he stared at me, instead of other girls? Why was it then that I was pleased to see that he still had feelings for me? Why was it then that I wanted to feel his warm hands wrapped around mine? So many questions, yet few answers.

I clenched my jaws, and swiftly turned, but seeing as how gravity hates me, I fell. Just as the ground was about to collide with my butt, I felt two warm hands grab a hold of my arms, and pushed me up - _Mike _pushed me up. They weren't cold, hard hands. I was already analyzing how different they were. I also noticed that Mike wasn't asking me if I was okay once I was standing on my two feet. He wasn't treating me like I was some delicate girl. Mike was actually laughing, his blue eyes dancing with amusement.

Edward would've taken me to Carlisle by now, for sure.

I wasn't sure if I was at all upset with Mike, but a small smile curled up my lips. "What's so funny?" I flushed, and Mike let go of my arms. I almost frowned at the loss of heat.

"Nothing, nothing." he lied, still smiling.

"Yeah right," I rolled my eyes. "Thanks, Mike."

"Anything for you, Bella." he said. He looked at something behind me, frowning. "Listen, I was wondering... would you like to go and watch a movie?" He was red.

My heart was stuck in my throat. I felt myself blushing, "L-like a date?" I stammered out.

Mike seemed to be unsure, "I, uh, yeah." He scratched his head - a habit of his when he was nervous. I smiled, Edward usually didn't show me when _he _was nervous.

Thinking about Edward made me feel immensely guilty and dirty. I had still been thinking about Mike, and I think I've developed a mini-crush on him. I was thrilled to always see Mike, longing for his touch - when in reality, I should be wanting Edward. Edward, not Mike.

"I'm not sure, Mike," I frowned. "I mean, I _am_ with Edward."

"Oh," his face fell. My heart slowed. "Well, I was thinking as going like friends." he lied, he tried to smile.

"I guess we _can_ go as friends." I smiled, thrilled. There wasn't anything wrong now, was there? I was going out with Mike as a _friend _would go out with another _friend. _It was a _friendly _activity.

_Then why isn't any of your other friends, going? _sneered a voice in the back of my head.

"Great, I'll pick you up later, at seven P.M.!" he beamed. "See you later, Bella!"

"Bye, Mike." I called after him.

**;P :D ;)**

I frowned at my reflection in the mirror. I wasn't entirely sure how to dress for this _friendly_ occasion. Right now, I was wearing simple blue jeans, and a red long-sleeved shirt, a jacket, and my normal black-and-white converse shoes. For the date, I wanted to look casual, like I thought this was simply _friendly_. Again, I frowned.

Maybe I could switch my jacket? And put on some make-up?

My eyes widened at the sudden thought.

Make up?

I shook my head.

This was harder than I thought it would be. I was remembering how many times Edward and I have gone out, and they weren't many. We usually just went to his house, here at my house, school, or the meadow. He hasn't taken me anywhere outside this gloomy place. I really was looking forward to going out. Even more ecstatic that it was with _Mike_.

"This is wrong," I told myself. "Just call Mike, and tell him you can't go anymore."

But even thinking about this made me want to bang my head into a wall; I wanted to go to this date. Plus, twenty or so minutes were left before Mike arrived, and we were to leave. So why would I simply call it off? We were going as _friends_, nothing more.

I sighed frustrated at the clock. Why couldn't it go much faster? Like when I'm taking a hard test - time ticks by rather quickly. And now that I want it go pass by quickly, it was teasing me, taunting me. I growled - in a humanly way, or so Edward says.

"This won't do any good, Bella, just staring at the red numbers." I mumbled to myself. "Just go downstairs, watch TV, and wait until Mike arrives," I instructed.

_So now you're talking to yourself - that's the first sign of madness_! the little voice from ealier sneered.

My hand froze on my door's door-knob. The voice sounded so familiar, it was a voice I would recognize anywhere - it was Edward's. Why hadn't I recognized it before?

_Because, my love, you were thinking about that Newton child._ he sneered in a furious voice. His voice furious, sounded so beautiful still - like strong, deep piano chords. I winced. _Don't fret, love, I will forgive you in a hundred years for mentally-cheating on me._

"You're not Edward," my voice shook, "he wouldn't say or think like that."

_Bella, love, you didn't even second-glance at Edward, yet here you are, fantasizing about him - longing for him. You wouldn't have done that previously, right, my love?_

I winced, as if someone had slapped me across the face. "I'm sorry, Edward." His name sounded bitter in my tongue.

_Apologize when I come back, my love. I deserve to know what's going inside that little head of your's when I come back._

My eyes widened.

I didn't want Edward to know - I wasn't intending to tell him, at all.

There was a shrilly knock on the front door, and that was exactly what broke me out of my thoughts. I gratefully opened my door, and as cautiously as I could, I ran down the stairs, already eager to see Mike's face.

My heart leaped at the sight of Mike. He was handsome - I hadn't noticed this before - not like Edward, of course, but different. He didn't need to be a vampire to look good. Already was I regretting the way I dressed. I didn't look good, like him.

"Hey, Bella." he greeted cheerfully.

"Mike," I breathed, "hi."

He grinned, "Are you ready?"

I nodded, staying mute.

"Okay then, let's go." He inched his head to the direction of an unfamiliar car. Seeing my furrowed brows, he explained, "My dad sold my old car - gasoline cost too much." he mumbled.

I watched my step as I walked toward's Mike's car. Once I was inside, seated and inhaling the car smell that smelled oddly like Mint, I relaxed and felt at ease. Mike started the car, before driving us towards our date's destination.

I had a boyfriend, I realized painfully, yet I was going out - with a _friend_, I reminded myself. A friend that I happened to have a crush on, _and _dream sexually about. Yes, I was going out with that same exact friend.

* * *

**A/N: So, did you like this chapter? I'm sorry there was no sex. . . but. . . Mike and Bella need to build some "feelings" or something before they jump into bed! LOL when I imagined Bella having sex, I always imagined her being REALLY awkward and ditzy xD **

** Sorry for the long wait, I've been plentiful busy. I'm happy, you guys made me happy! Yay, I got reviews! :D**

**Again, I'm sorry for this being short! And, well. . . I'm not sure if I should continue this story. . . \: I guess I'm loosing interest. . . .should I continue?**

**Anyways. . .**

**Please. . . (because it makes me extremely happy and to know your thoughts)**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
